Out of Here
by Teddylonglong
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hermione's sixteenth birthday seems to become a nightmare, as Death Eaters attack her parents. Will Harry be able to save them all even with unusual methods? COMPLETELY AU!


**Out of Here**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

When Hermione woke up, the sparse light that was coming through the windows in the dormitory showed her that it was still very early. _'Today's my sixteenth birthday,'_ she thought in excitement and decided to head down to the common room. _'Maybe Harry's already there,'_ she thought, and a huge smile appeared on her face upon recalling how he had asked her to become his girlfriend last night, when they were sitting in the library studying. _'My very best birthday present,'_ she mused, as she descended the stairs.

The smile vanished quickly from her face, when she saw a very pale Harry stumble out of his dormitory.

"What happened?" she asked, urgently, hurrying to lay her arm around his back.

"Had a vision, need to show Dumbledore," Harry mumbled, absentmindedly returning the kiss she pulled him into.

"I'll go with you," Hermione reassured him, and together, they walked to the headmaster's office, only to realise that they didn't have a clue what the password might be.

"Dobby," Harry called his house-elf and instructed him to find out the password for the gargoyle in front of them.

"Harry Potter, the password is moon bars," Dobby informed them, when he returned a minute later, causing the gargoyle to grudgingly open and let them through.

HP

To Hermione's relief, Professor Dumbledore was already sitting in his office reading the Daily Prophet.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," he said in surprise, offering them a lemon drop, which they both declined.

"I must show you something in your Pensieve," Harry informed the headmaster, and five minutes later, she followed her boyfriend and the professor into the Pensieve. Harry had made a feint attempt to keep her back, apparently not wanting her to view the memory, however, she insisted to join them.

It took only seconds before a world broke together for her. Death Eaters were attacking her parents.

"Miss Granger, I am so sorry for your loss," Dumbledore spoke up, once they were back in the office a few minutes later, causing Harry to stare at her in apparent shock.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise..." He slowly trailed off, before he spoke again sometime later. "I know what we do. Come with me." With that, he pulled Hermione out of the headmaster's office, not even thinking of apologising to the confused headmaster.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked once they were back in front of the gargoyle, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Just rely on me," Harry replied in a firm voice. "Grab my tail feathers." With that, he transformed into a green phoenix with white and orange back feathers.

 _'Beautiful,'_ Hermione thought and instinctively grabbed his back feathers, wondering if she was stuck in a strange dream.

It felt like a small tornado had to feel, at least that was what she thought when the phoenix flashed away together with her. By the time the strange movement stopped, they found themselves inside a large room with many shelves. _'A library'_ was her first idea, however, she had to admit to herself that this was definitely not a library.

"Harry, where are we, and what are we doing here?" she whispered, noticing in relief that Harry already changed back into his human form.

"The Department of Magical Mysteries," he whispered back, before he called out in an equally small voice, "Accio time-turner."

Hermione let out a deep sigh, before she held her hand in front of her mouth, fearing that someone could have heard her sigh of relief upon realising what Harry was attempting to do. _'He's going to save my parents,'_ she thought, as a couple of small objects came flying into Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry pressed the items into her hand and quickly transformed back into his phoenix form. As soon as Hermione had grabbed his back feathers, he flashed away, just when an alarm sounded through the Ministry of Magic.

HP

An instant later, they found themselves next to the lake on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Okay Mione. I think that it happened around one this morning, so let's set the time turner back to midnight," Harry suggested.

"All right," Hermione agreed, and took one of the time turners, which felt very familiar to her. "I think this is the one I used before," she whispered, before she adjusted the chain around both their necks and turned the device back six hours.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, before he once again transformed into his phoenix form upon seeing her nod in the moonlight that was reflected in the lake.

An instant later, they found themselves in her parents' back garden. Everything looked as all right as it was supposed to be. _'Not for long,'_ she thought, horrified. Once again, tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Come," she whispered and pulled Harry with her around the house and to the front door, where she urgently pressed the bell umpteen times.

HP

It only took two minutes, however, this was a much too long time for Hermione, before her father opened the door.

"Hermione," he said in apparent surprise, "what happened?"

"Come in quickly," Hermione said, urgently. "This is Harry, and he had a vision. In one hour from now, Death Eaters are going to come and attack you. You need to flee from here and come with us," she informed her parents, who were both standing there staring at the young couple in disbelief.

"Dobby," Harry called his elf friend. "Please help the Grangers pack their belongings and take them to Grimmauld Place. Tell Sirius we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry then turned to his girlfriend's parents. "The story is too long to tell you everything now. Please just believe me and come with me, as we don't know when exactly they are going to attack. I promise that I'll explain everything soon, and I have a few ideas as to where to go."

"Please Mum and Dad, come with us," Hermione sobbed, clinging to her mother.

"All right then," Mrs. Granger was the first to agree. "What exactly do we need to do?"

"Grab Harry's tail feathers, just like I do it," Hermione replied, before she confirmed with her boyfriend that Harry would be able to flash three persons at once.

Some more discussion and a few minutes later, they found themselves in Sirius' kitchen, where Sirius and Remus were just making tea, having heard from Dobby what was happening.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Harry apologized. "Please let us spend a few hours here, so that we can discuss everything with the Grangers and decide where to go, before we leave again."

"No problem, I'm happy to have you here. Stay as long as you want," Sirius replied, grinning.

 _'Thank Merlin, everything's going to be okay, even if our life might change completely,'_ Hermione thought, looking gratefully at Harry, Sirius and her parents.

HP

Together with Sirius' and Remus' help, Harry and Hermione explained everything about Voldemort and the war among Britain's magical world to the Grangers, making Emma and Dan Granger to agree to leave the country together with Hermione and her boyfriend, of whom they had already heard a lot during the last four years.

Finally, everyone headed to bed, while Harry and Hermione remained in the library. They weren't tired, considering that they had already slept during the night, and they wanted to make a detailed plan how to proceed.

HP

First thing in the morning, Harry and Hermione took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Gringotts.

"I'd like to speak with someone about my properties," Harry addressed one of the intimidating goblins in the entrance hall.

An instant later, another goblin appeared, who seemed only slightly friendlier. He led them into a small office and introduced himself as Buckbean, the Potters' account manager.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Buckbean asked, looking at the young couple in expectation.

"I'd like to know what properties my parents left me outside this country," Harry informed the goblin. "Specifically," he added, "I heard that there was a vineyard in Australia and a horse farm in America."

"Please give me a moment to fetch your folder," Buckbean replied and left the room only to return with a thick folder a few minutes later.

"As far as I can see here, until you'll be of age, you have only access to Potter Manor as well as the house in Godric's Hollow, which is almost damaged," he then explained after skimming what seemed to be a list with properties.

Harry let out a long sigh. "Buckbean," he said, pensively, "my girlfriend's parents are Muggles and as such in great danger here in Britain. Therefore, we wish to live in one of my properties which are situated abroad."

Buckbean rechecked the list and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter."

Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione. "I'm sorry Buckbean, but I'd like to ask you to somehow solve this problem in our favour. I don't care about the rules in the magical world. It's my property, and I wish to use it, as the same magical world places my girlfriend and her parents into danger," he insisted in a firm voice. "I hope that the goblins are less bigoted than most of the wizards and witches in this country."

A small smile appeared on Buckbean's face, before he replied, "I understand you well, Mr. Potter. Please give me a moment to think about a possible loophole." He remained pensive for a few minutes, before he suggested, "You could officially claim your heritage, which would automatically make you an adult in the British magical world, however," he continued, "you need your guardian's signature."

"No," Harry contradicted. "My guardian is Dumbledore, right?" Seeing Buckbean nod in confirmation, he queried, "Can you change my magical guardian please? To Sirius Black if possible?"

Buckbean stared at Harry in disbelief. "Sirius Black?"

"He's my godfather," Harry replied in a bored voice. "He's innocent. They just don't believe him, but I know it. Can you change the guardianship to him?"

HP

Ten minutes later, Harry was back at Grimmauld Place, rousing a very sleepy Sirius. "Sirius, sorry, but I need your signature twice. First of all so you become my guardian and secondly so I can claim the Potter heritage and become an adult in the magical world."

"Kay Prongslet," Sirius replied, lazily, before he signed the two parchments.

By the time Harry transformed back in his phoenix form to flash back to Buckbean's office, his godfather was already asleep again.

HP

It took two more hours before Harry and Hermione left Gringotts. Harry was now an adult in the magical world, with his name being Lord Potter, the head of the ancient and noble house of Potter. On Buckbean's suggestion, Hermione and Harry had signed a betrothal contract, which enabled Harry to add Hermione as well as her parents as family members of the Potter family to have them under his protection.

"Let's wait a while before we tell my parents, especially my father about the contract," Hermione whispered to Harry, who nodded in understanding.

"Of course dear, don't worry about that now," he said, gently.

HP

By the time they returned to Grimmauld Place, everyone was already up and about and waiting for them in the kitchen.

Harry pulled a map and a Portkey out of his robe pocket and announced, "The Potter estate, which Buckbean recommended for us, is situated near the city of Lexington in Kentucky, America. He said that in this town, magical and non-magical people are living peacefully next to each other, and the Potters own a famous horse ranch for magical horses..."

"Hippovols they're called," Hermione interrupted him in clear excitement. She turned to her parents and asked, "Will you come with us? Buckbean promised that the goblins would sell your practice here for you, so that you'll be able to buy something new over there."

The Grangers exchanged a look, before Dan replied, "We've already spoken about the matter last night, and we have decided to rely on your advice and follow you."

"We also have lots of money in our account, which we'll be able to access in Lexington," Harry added, before he asked, "Sirius, Remus, what about you? Will you come with us?"

The two Marauders exchanged an amused look, before they agreed. "Of course we will," Sirius was the first to speak up. "I've been at the Lexington ranch with your father before, and it's a great place. Minerva McGonagall's sister and her husband are just living next door by the way."

HP

After breakfast, Harry scribbled a note to Professor McGonagall informing her that Hermione and he would leave Hogwarts with date as of today to continue their studies abroad. He also told her where they were going, asking her to not inform the headmaster about their whereabouts.

"We can still take our OWLs and NEWTs here if we wish, but also in America," Hermione informed the adults what Buckbean had told them.

Harry called Dobby to have his letter delivered and make the elf promise to follow him to his new domicile, before he produced Buckbean's Portkey and asked everyone to hold on tightly.

HP

A few minutes later, they arrived at their new residence, where a small group of six house-elves greeted them with apparent enthusiasm.

"Hello Master Harry and guests, welcome to the Potter ranch. I am Inga, the head house-elf," one of the elves greeted them.

Harry quickly introduced everyone, except for Sirius, who seemed to be well-known with the elves and was already laughing and joking with some of them, and told them that they intended to remain at the ranch for the foreseeable future.

"We house-elves are very happy to have you all here," Inga replied, seemingly thrilled at the thought, before she instructed one of the elves to lead them to their rooms. "Breakfast will be served in the dining room in twenty minutes," she informed them.

'Breakfast?' Hermione thought, inwardly rolling her eyes upon realising _'For Harry and me, it's about the third morning within this birthday.'_

HP

After breakfast, the elves introduced Harry and the Grangers to Patrick O'Leary, who was the husband of Medusa O'Leary, Minerva McGonagall's sister. Patrick had his own veterinary practice in the neighbouring manor, and he was looking after the hippovols on the Potter branch.

Hermione immediately liked the vet and realised that Harry was especially interested in the hippovols. They were winged ponies, and - according to Patrick - magical people in the region used them to play Hippolo, which was nothing other than Quidditch, however, it was played on hippovols instead of brooms.

Hermione would have liked to ask Patrick many questions about magical schools and ways to study magic in Kentucky, however, the vet seemed busy, and her parents were eager to see the nearby magical town, so she consoled herself that she'd be able to ask Patrick and perhaps his wife later on.

Apparently realising her disappointment, Patrick promised to come over together with his wife in the early evening, which used Sirius as an opportunity to invite the couple for dinner.

HP

Hermione and her extended family including her parents, Harry, Sirius and Remus spent most of the day in the nearby town, the Muggle part as well as the magical area, and they immediately liked their surroundings. To the Grangers' luck, they even discovered a sign in front of a dental clinic that offered the clinic for sale, and when they went to enquire about the object, they managed to make a contract with the current owner, so that they were going to have their own practice in walking distance from their new home from January onwards.

 _'I just hope Harry and I will find a school as well,'_ Hermione thought, feeling delighted for her parents. _'Otherwise, we'll have to study for ourselves and just take the OWLs and NEWTs somewhere, either in America or in Britain. At least I'm going to be together with Harry, whatever happens,'_ she thought, smiling happily.

HP

When Medusa and Patrick O'Leary joined the enlarged family for dinner, Hermione's worries disappeared into thin air.

After Sirius had explained to the couple that he had not been the Potters' Secret Keeper and was innocent even if he was still hiding from the British Ministry of Magic, Medusa informed them that she and her sister had already often spoken about the possibility to change their large manor into a school for magic. We even went as far as think of a name of it, KFC, The Kentucky Foundation for Children," she explained.

"We didn't have enough teachers, however, if Sirius and Remus would be willing to teach, Minerva and her friends Poppy and Rolanda might agree to join us here, so that we could open the school from the next school year onwards," she continued, pensively.

"I could offer to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts," Remus spoke up, "and..."

"Don't worry, I remember about your furry problem, and I still have the special room in my practice," Patrick interrupted him, before he had to explain anything.

"That would be wonderful," Hermione threw in. "Professor McGonagall is my absolute favourite teacher, and it would be brilliant if she'd teach here at the school."

"I'll see to it," Medusa promised, smiling.

HP

It was almost midnight, when Patrick announced that he had to go and look after the animals in his practice and he and his wife left.

 _'They're really nice,'_ Hermione thought, happily. _'I'm glad that we've found so nice neighbours, and that they're going to found a school right in the building next to ours is just amazing.'_

She was brought back to reality, when Harry pulled her into a light hug and asked, "Are you happy, Hermione?"

"Very," she replied, smiling.

"So did you have a nice birthday?" he enquired, smirking.

"It was wonderful Harry. Thank you so much for rescuing my parents and changing our lives so much for the better. It was a strange birthday though, considering that it was not only twenty-four hours long but thirty-six."

HP

They were just about to return to their rooms, when a phoenix appeared in front of them holding out a letter to Harry.

 _'Dear Harry,  
_ _You won't know this, but there is a prophecy that has been made about you and Voldemort, and you are the one who has to vanquish him. Therefore, I'm afraid I can't allow you to just leave. As you might or might not know, I am your guardian in the magical world, and I insist that you must return to Hogwarts during the next few days.  
_ _Best regards  
_ _Albus Dumbledore'_

"Fawkes, can you give the headmaster a message?" Harry addressed the phoenix, who was obviously waiting for a reply.

#Yes, nestling,# Fawkes answered, hopping over to Hermione to have his crown feathers petted, while he waited for Harry to relay the message.

"Please tell the meddling old coot that he is not my guardian and to f*** the prophecy," Harry replied.

Hermione chuckled once Fawkes had flashed away. "Dumbledore will be thrilled to receive your response and then having McGonagall, Pomfrey and Hooch retire," she said, chuckling. _'Good for me that he's such a meddling coot and didn't inform Harry about that prophecy much earlier. Otherwise, he wouldn't have agreed to leave Britain,'_ she thought, as she retired to her room to get some much needed sleep after her marathon birthday of thirty-six hours.

 **The End**

 _The people mentioned in Kentucky are my own invention from the story "The Cat's Pyjamas"..._


End file.
